gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek
Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Shrek is a Fairy/Poison type Pokémon that was confirmed for Smash probably. Confirmation Shrek was confirmed for Smash Bros. in May when I saw someone on Miiverse asking Sakurai for Shrek and we all know that he reads these posts and he clearly thought it was a great one. Earlier, He was discussed during the Smash Bros. Direct, where Sakurai revealed that, despite still being in the game, Shrek would no longer get any website pictures. Sakurai also discussed why he chose to include Shrek. At the Smash Bros. Q&A Roundtable during E3, Sakurai officially revealed Shrek, complete with a newcomer trailer. Many people said that Shrek shouldnt be in the game because he is a movie character. Sakurai disaggred to that, and says that Shrek has earned his place for SSB4. Relevance to GameFAQs Smash Board Shrek shows up a lot, which is fair, since He is the best character anyone could ever hope for. He also influences an influx of Is Love, Is Life topics, although nothing will ever compare to the original story. Do People Want Him? Some people say that Shrek is drek, but I need to dispel that rumor. Shrek is not drek. Shrek is love and life, but not necessarily drek. Shrek Topic Archive http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u?search=Shrek Unlock Method Turns out that when Alfonzo joins the battle, Chrom is in charge of the train. If you have a battle on the Spirit Train with Toon Link, Alfonzo and Robin, then use Robin's Final Smash, Chrom jumps away from the controls of the train and helps Robin. Since nobody is driving the train, it crashes into a swamp. Shrek jumps out of the swamp and yells, "Get out of my swamp or it's all ogre for you!" Then He attacks. If you can defeat Shrek, you unlock Him as a playable character. Gallery 2ymyqh1.jpg|Taken from Shrek's debut trailer. Shrek is love, Shrek is life (Original Video)|(Warning: Language!) Shrek reveal trailer - Super Smash Bros For Wii U and 3ds|Released Shrek gameplay. Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Leaked music Full!!!!|Music that plays on Shrek's stage. SHREPTILE CONFIRMED! Shrexcom.gif|Leaked footage from the Shrek reveal trailer. NQZnPbD.jpg|Shrek, as confirmed by the Gematsu Leak Sakurai Talks About Shrek in Smash Bros. 4|Sakurai discusses Shrek. Smash Bros. E3 SHREK UNVEILING!|Shrek's reveal. Schrick.png|Schrick, the long-lost cousin of Shrek rumored to actually be Playerhater. Shrek superslam.png|Shrek in-game (or possibly beta model) Shrek.png|In Secret Fighters (Note: as you can see shreks shade on the bottom right) Known Supporters Add yourself or others you know to this list if you or they are Shrek supporters: *Everyone *Especially me, ecylisis * Shadow * JennTeamMagma Known Anti-Supporters Add yourself if you reject Shrek, but beware, doing so will label you as a blasphemous Farquaad and a follower of Drek. *Nobody * Dark Pit Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Heroes Category:Is Love, Is Life Category:Ogres Category:Royalty Category:Shrek Characters Category:God Among Men Category:God among men Category:Badass Characters Category:New Comers Category:Miiverse's Wanted Newcomers Category:Sex Gods Category:Our lord Category:No style Category:Charaters With Amazing Teeth Category:Potato Category:Has many layers Category:Ogrelord Category:Beautiful Man Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Ok Category:Fat Category:Mario Kart 9 Characters Category:Dead Horse Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Meme Characters Category:Anime